Vacuuming apparatus for particulate matter are well known in the prior art. Portable, heavy-duty vacuum collector apparatus are commonly used in industrial and other applications to collect wet and/or dry particulate materials. In a variety of industrial situations, the particulate matter to be collected may vary widely in particulate size and weight and in some cases even include liquids. Efficient removal of particulate matter is required for the efficient operation of any industrial process. In recent years, serious import has been given to the health and safety factors associates with particulate matter in industrial operations. Of particular concern has been the manufacture of asbestos related products, and the use of asbestos in the construction industry and the public's subsequent awareness of the hazards of asbestos to their health and safety.
As such, the asbestos industry has come under increasing attack and the public has become more and more aware of the use of asbestos in their environment. In order to protect the public, steps have been taken, including legislation, to remove asbestos from public areas. In addition, the dismantling of older industrial operations requires the removal of any asbestos used in the construction prior to the dismantling. Other hazardous materials which exist as a fine particulate are in many instances also required to be collected and the most efficient means for such collection is with a vacuum system. There are industrial vacuum systems in existence however they suffer from several drawbacks and the present invention offers solutions to these drawbacks and hence an improvement over the prior art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,226; 4,111,670; 3,955,236; 3,842,461; 3,608,283.
The aforementioned patent utilize vacuum apparatuses mounted on vehicular bodies and use a variety of settling apparatus to collect and contain the particulate matter. However, one of the drawbacks of the aforementioned patents and not disclosed therein, is a means by which particulates can be removed from the incoming air with greater efficiency because of the relative particulate size of the particle and to further insure that the collection system will be airtight and not cause a leakage of particulate already removed should there be a break in the sealant of the system.
The present invention discloses a means for the collection of asbestos and other hazardous wastes and particulate matter under a low pressure system which prevents leakage to the outside atmosphere; and provides for the collection of particulate matter to a level of 0.3 microns. In addition, from the design of the stages of the disclosed apparatus herein, an efficient, steady state operation may be achieved with minimal maintenance by the operator and which system provides for the easy removal of the accumulated asbestos or other hazardous or particulate matter with less down time of the vehicle and therefore contributing to the cost efficiency of the vehicle.